El Timido conejo que se enamoro
by Karen15Nesu Ness Onett141312
Summary: Muy bien! este sera mi segundo fanfic me inspire por una cancion de la vocaloid Gumi Ya saben los personajes no son mios son de Nintendo espero que les guste y si no pos ni modo criticas resibidas XD Esto es Yaoi NessxLucas XD Atte:Karen
1. Chapter 1

El tímido conejo que se enamoro

B-bueno… Que debe-ría Contar sobre mí?

Me llamo Lucas soy un pequeño conejo blancos con unos ojos de un color azul claro, tengo 14 años .Al hablar de mi aspecto recuerdo a mi madre ella decía que mis ojos eran azules como el cielo… el cielo que ahora es su hogar, ahora ella esta con mi hermano en ese Cielo.

De…debería hablar de quien me gusta?... Lo…LO DIRE! , Se llama Ness Lo conocí en un día lluvioso los carros pasaban rápidamente tenías que tener cuidado ya que si no lo tenías te llevaban después entre las llantas yo pase sin darme cuenta que uno venia solo pude voltear la cabeza en ese instante creí que iba morir pensé que iba a volver a ver a mi madre y mi hermano pero sentí unas manos cálidas que me sostenían me deje llevar por esa calidez en mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas: ¿Estoy muerto? , de quien es esta calidez?

Al despertar vi una sombra , era la de un niño .tenía una gorra de dos colores rojo y azul su cabello era de negro , de unos bellos ojos violeta , era algo llenito se podía decir que lo alimentaban muy bien , cuando subí mi cabeza para mirar bien su rostro en sus ojos se miraba preocupación pero al escuchar un rugido de mi estómago soltó una risita –Parece que tienes hambre amigo- , solo pude ponerme rojo de la vergüenza y bajar mi cabeza no sé como pero me volvió a tomar en manos y me llevo a un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia después de su mochila saco una cajita que decía Leche y me sirvió en un plato al ver cómo me sonreía me puse rojo y comencé a temblar rápidamente me fui directo al plato y tome toda la leche que podía él solo sonreía ante mi ración y a mi vez me ponía más rojo , al terminar de tomar toda la leche el chico tomo el plato y lo volvió a meter en la mochila y comenzó hablar otra vez- Me llamo Ness y tú?- no podía decir nada solo me quede mirándole y el solo suspiro- No importa te pondré un nombre…- puso su mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar hasta que soltó un grito de emoción – Tengo una idea! , ¿Te gusta el nombre de Lucas?- al escuchar ese nombre me emocione mi madre me decía así cuando ella estaba en vida entonces me acaricio las orejas y con un tono suave me dijo-¿te gusta ese nombre?- quería expresar el gusto que tenía con ese nombre así que decidí oler su mano y después rozar mi nariz con este otra vez creo que en ese instante pudo notarlo por qué se emocionó y me tomo en manos mientras que comenzaba a girar rápidamente sentí como el mareo me hacía efecto y de mi asico salía toda la leche que había tomado , el me dejo en el piso y me comenzó a limpiar con un pañuelo y dijo con tanta energía –Listo! Ahora estas limpio, Ahora Lucas vamos a casa!-estaba sorprendido , ah… ah casa? Yo no tengo a un hogar a donde ir pero vi que él quería que viviera con él con su familia un humano quería que fuera su amigo –saco de su mochila un paraguas azul con líneas rojas amarillas y moradas y en cada parte tenía un mono extraño de nariz grande y con un mono rojo en un mechón de cabello, Ness supo de repente que tenía toda mi atención en ese extraño mono-Te gusta? se llama Mr. Saturn- no podía evitar sonrojarme más y tratar de mirar otro lado su sonrisa asía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente en cada minuto que pasaba en esos instantes entro a una tienda de mascotas avía de varios animales allí Ness saco de su mochila una tarjeta y de crédito y una señora le dio una bolsita el chico me vio con una sonrisa como de emoción – esto es para ti espero que seamos buenos amigos desde ahora-de la bolsa saco un collar rojo y delicadamente me lo puso sentí una felicidad tan grande sentí que me habían salvado me tomo en brazos y se fue del lugar seguía caminando hasta llegar a una casa el chico abrió la puerta y dijo emocionado – Ya llegue, mamá! –dejo de lado el paraguas y su impermeable se acercó a su madre y le dijo- mamá, mamá podríamos quedarnos con él, puede quedarse aquí? - la mujer solo se queda mirándome con algo de angustia- Lo siento Nesu pero no podremos sabes que tenemos a King y podría lastimar al conejo- el chico se quedó pensando las cosas un rato-Mamá pero podría tenerlo en mi cuarto…-la señora suspiro y siguió con la plática-pero también necesita muchos cuidados- el chico me abrazo algo fuerte y simplemente bajo la cabeza espero a que la lluvia cesara y salió otra vez comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos hasta que llego al lugar donde me encontró me dejo en el suelo y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas-bueno… creo que es hora de decir adiós , tratare de convencer a mi mamá no te preocupes vendré a visitarte- me dio unas ultimas caricias y se fue caminando trate de seguirlo pero lo perdí entonces me quede parado mirando cómo se hacía de noche.

Cuando lo conocí teníamos los dos 8 años, ahora él tiene 14 como yo, cuando voy a buscarlo en su colegio trato de tomar su atención pero ya no puedo se ha vuelto más distraído de lo que era antes que puedo hacer para que vuelva hacer mi amigo?, no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada porque soy tan inútil porque no nací como humano para estar a su lado?, porque soy tan débil?...


	2. Cap2Por favor tu magia prestame

Capítulo 2

Por favor tu magia préstame

Otra vez trate de tomar la atención de Ness al ir a su colegio pero en vez de eso unas chicas rubias de ojos azules me abrazaron emocionadas gritando-Que lindo es todo una monada~!-después de un rato me soltaron y avía tocado el timbre de salida me sentí triste , otro día mas que no miraría a Ness. Seguí mi camino pero mientras caminaba me topé con mis amigos Komatora, Duster y Fuel estaban hablando de un templo cerca de aquí decían que si ibas y pedias un deseo con todo tu corazón la diosa del templo cumplía tu deseo yo al escuchar los cuchicheos me emocione en mi corazón se llenó de esperanza de ilusión pensando que la diosa podía cumplir mi deseo de convertirme en un humano y poder estar al lado de Ness fui corriendo asía el lugar. Al estar frente del sitio decidí respirar hondo y decir mi oración, después de unas cuantas horas no recibí respuesta alguna me había cansado desperrar así que decidí irme al dar la vuelta todo se había convertido en un fondo blanco pálido el miedo en mí no se hiso esperar mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quería llorar y si todo no parecía tan extraño debajo de mis pies se hico un circulo de colores pensé que me desmayaría pero una dulce voz me llamo-mi pequeño conejito no tengas miedo …-buscaba la voz de la mujer que me llamaba pero no la encontraba hasta que pude ver a una delicada figura que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa y tenía un largo cabello rubio me quede parado sin decir nada tratando de tranquilizarme por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pensando que todo era un sueño. Ella se acercó a mí y con su tranquila voz me dijo-esto no es un sueño mi pequeño amigo dime tu deseo… seguro podre hacer algo por ti conejito –me había sorprendido y mucho nadie me había preguntado eso en toda mi vida solo mi mama y hermano pero ellos ahora no estaban aquí así que decidí decirle mi deseo-M-e gustaría ser humano… para estar al lado de la persona que amo…-la señora me abrazo fuerte pensé que en ese instante me quedaría asfixiado –está bien! Tengamos un trato… te daré un cuerpo humano con la condición que cuando lo tengas no podrás tocar a esa persona que amas- al escuchar eso me puse tan alegre al fin podría hablarle y estar con Ness acepte enseguida pero ella me interrumpió- pero si él te llega a tocar desaparecerás – eso me quito algo la tranquilidad pero no me preocupe y acepte ella me dijo que serrara mis ojos asique lo hice y al abrirlos después vi que estaba más alto no podía creerlo mire mi cuerpo por suerte no estaba desnudo tenía el mismo uniforme que el de Ness estaba muy nervioso pero fui caminando a la escuela de Ness llegue a una parte donde estaba el edificio y en una ventana mire recargado a Ness desde adentro , me había puesto rojo así que tome valor y grite lo más que pude su Nombre-Ness! – al parecer avía funcionado y abrió la ventana algo curioso hasta que me vio puse la sonrisa más agradable que pude y le dije-buenos días- se me quedo mirando un rato y me grito-eres nuevo verdad?- yo solo asentí y el desapareció me había asustado un poco pero al ver que Ness venia Asia donde estaba pude dejar de temblar se paró al frente de mí y dijo con una voz muy amigable –Como sabes mi nombre?-eso me había puesto nervioso pero como si fuera un milagro sabía que decir- bu-eno… es que un profesor me dijo que buscara alguien llamado Ness que el seria mi guía en mis primeros días de clases- él se quedó callado un rato pero parecía que si se lo creyó –Está bien … entonces … espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – suspire aliviado y el me dio la mano , claramente no pude tomarla y cambie de tema- y cuál es tu salón?... ya que yo también voy en ese salón contigo el soltó una risita –es por aquí tu solo sígueme-el comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí por espaldas al llegar al salón el entro primero –hey chicos! ¡Tenemos un nuevo compañero!-todos voltearon la mirada asía mi pensé que me estaba derritiendo comencé a temblar de los nervios también sentía que sudaban mis manos pero tenía que hacer algo…-M-e llamo Lucas… y soy nuevo! – solo se escuchaban los susurros en el salón de clases.


End file.
